Giffany downloads Ryan's body
This is how Giffany downloads Ryan's body goes in Robotboy and the Real Girl. see Ryan with the others facing Giffany Ryan F-Freeman: Katie did think you were onto something, Giffany. Evil Anna: Katie was right all along. Sci-Ryan: We never should've listened to you. Evil Ryan: But, we believe you. So, if you can come with us to the cafe, be my guest. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah! Tommy Turnbull: That's right! Lapis Lazuli: You said it! friends goes to find Robotboy and Katie Giffany: You think I am nice, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I know. You did became self aware and you know Katie. Giffany: Of course, I do! She is my arch-rival, because I love Robotboy so much like you love Meg, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Although, you are in your game and Robotboy is out with Katie. It's not like you could zap my body and take control of it or something. Giffany: You know what? I've never thought of that. Ryan F-Freeman: What is it? Giffany: Zapping your body and take control of it. Ryan F-Freeman: There‘s no way that will happen! Giffany: So be it! zaps Ryan with electricity and starts the download Ryan F-Freeman: screams falls on the floor and close his eyes Ryan's communicator voice: Download... 100%. Complete. opens his eyes but they look like Giffany's and he's wearing her outfit Ryan F-Freeman (possessed by Giffany): Oh, yeah. up on his feet I can control his body. (possessed by Giffany) looks in a mirror Ryan F-Freeman (possessed by Giffany): Wow! I look like Ryan. Only in his body. Now, when Robotboy loves me instead of Katie, I will be with him together forever. like Giffany and Ryan cuts to Ryan's friends looking for Katie, while Amethyst, Lapis, and Peridot fight the animatronics Tommy Turnbull: Katie? Maya Henderson: Katie? Anyone seen her? Katie Jones: Over here! I'm with Perry! Sci-Ryan: Katie! Perry! Are you two okay? Katie Jones: We're fine, thanks! Sci-Ryan: Okay! Let's find Robotboy and Ryan! Katie Jones: But Sci-Ryan, we have a problem. Sci-Ryan: What is it? Katie Jones: I'm gonna tell you what happened to Ryan, but you're not gonna like it. Giffany has possessed Ryan's body, she's taking control of animatronics and she's gonna find Robotboy. Sci-Ryan: WHAT?! Lapis Lazuli: We defeated the animatronics! Sci-Ryan: All right! Let's find Robotboy before Giffany gets to her! friends run cuts to Ryan (possessed by Giffany), he walks to find Robotboy and spots him Ryan F-Freeman (possessed by Giffany): There you are, Robotboy. My love. Robotboy: Ryan? It be you? Ryan F-Freeman (possessed by Giffany): I've been looking all over for you. Now, I found you! Robotboy: Ryan sounds funny to Robotboy. Ryan F-Freeman (possessed by Giffany): You remember me as your love? Robotboy: Wait, Giffany? Ryan F-Freeman (possessed by Giffany): In the flesh. Well, yes, it's me. Robotboy: How come you look like Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman (possessed by Giffany): I had to download Ryan's body by zapping him with my electricity. No one will help you now, except for me. And soon you will love me for all eternity. Robotboy Robotboy: Ugh! You love Robotboy? Ryan F-Freeman (possessed by Giffany): Of course I love you. You don't need that Elemorian princess Caitlin Jones. Robotboy in his hand Soon, you will love me more than anyone. go of Robotboy out of his hand and starts to fight him Robotboy: No! Ryan F-Freeman (possessed by Giffany): Well, if I can't make you love me, THEN NO ONE WILL! Animatronics, attack! fights the animatronics Robotboy: Giffany! Robotboy know what you want, please. Don't hurt Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman (possessed by Giffany): Don't worry, Ro. Ryan is fine. I will make sure you love me forever. like Ryan and Giffany Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Princesslazuli234 Category:Ryantransformer